The Advice
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter gets some advice from his godfather, Sirius Black, which changes the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter one

At the beginning of fifth year, Harry Potter thought his life couldn't get any worse. He had the Voldemort back who was still determined to kill him, he had Umbridge and her nightly torture sessions. He had ministry out to get him and they were using the Daily Prophet to make Harry out to be crazy attention seeking liar. So most of the people in magical Britain weren't sure if Harry was telling the truth or not. Only the ones closest to Harry knew he was telling the truth.

Within a month of Harry starting at Hogwarts, he received a letter from Sirius, he explained about Sabastian Green, the Potter family lawyer. Sirius wanted to help Harry with what he was going through, the lies along with the ministry lackey, Umbridge. Since it seems no one else was going to help Harry and Sirius couldn't actually do anything because of how everyone thought him to be a killer, he knew a lawyer could.

Harry could have kissed Sirius after hearing about Mr. Green. He asked Sirius to meet him in the Shrieking Shack at ten. Harry planned to sneak out before curfew and just wait in the shack for his godfather. He told Ron to tell everyone he went to bed early and to try to make sure no one looked behind his curtains on his bed. He promised Ron would know what he was up to, just not straight away, he needed to work things out first.

Harry stood up when he heard a noise downstairs, he had his wand even though he believed it was Sirius, which it was. The big black dog bounded into the room, tackled Harry until he fell onto the bed.

'Sirius,' Harry laughed as he pushed his dogfather off him, then waited until he changed.

'Even though you knew it was me, you still just stood there.'

'I wasn't expected you to tackle me Padfoot.'

'I couldn't help myself. So, did you contact Green?'

'Yes, we have our first meeting in a few days, I explained in my letter that I know how to sneak out of Hogwarts. He's going to meet me outside the Three Broomsticks, he knows I'll be under my cloak, then we'll go into a private parlour in the pub.'

'Good, from what your dad told me, he's good at what he does and he's not scared of taking on the big jobs, even if it means ruffling feathers.'

'That's good since we will definitely be ruffling feathers, namely Umbridge, Fudge and even Dumbledore.'

'I can't believe he's allowing her to use that thing.'

'I told McGonagall, she went straight to Dumbledore. I still ended up with her doing a second lot of detentions, then again the last few days. I doubt these scars will ever fade.'

'I've been working on an ointment, it takes time before it's ready. It should reduce them until they will be hard to notice.'

'I can wait Sirius. But Dumbledore is hopeless, last year and what happened, now allowing that bitch to get away with using a blood quill. He also doesn't bother to say anything about the slander. Maybe he's too old to run a school, he doesn't seemed to help the kids when they need it, or when they end up in danger he doesn't do anything. He doesn't know how to deal with kids anymore. I mean look at how he treats some adults, like they are kids. No, I think he needs to leave Hogwarts, whether he leaves himself or he is made too.'

'I believe you're right Harry, he cannot connect with children today. He still lives in the last century, he can't see how the world has changed especially how kids think and what they want. Let's hope Green can help with all these problems.'

Harry and Sirius weren't sure if anything will help, but they had hope that hiring a lawyer just might be what is needed.

Sabastian Green asked the right questions and also saw a lot of Harry's memories. He told Harry about an old custom that hadn't been used in more than three hundred years, Harry knew this could help. People would finally know he was telling the truth, it would also get rid of Umbridge at the same time, not to mention it would eventually get Fudge out of office. Sabastian was going to bring charged against Cornelius Fudge for slander, but also for his part in assigning Delores Umbridge to Hogwarts and giving her permission to use any means necessary to silence anyone that tried to say Voldemort had returned. Which means he would go for being an accessory in the torture of children. He would also have Fudge charged with making Harry stand trial for a simple case of underage magic, he was using his position in the hope he could get Harry expelled. Sabastian was also going to sue on Harry's behalf, the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter for all the lies they printed about him. He would start by making sure he had every copy of the paper, from the time James and Lily died, to the day he would take them to court.

Using his cloak, the map and the knife Sirius had given him, Harry had snuck in to Umbridge's office. He made a copy of the letter that the ministry gave to the toad giving her permission to do whatever she deemed necessary to make the students fall in line. Meaning that anyone that spoke out about the ministry or minister then she would use anything she wanted to punish them. He snuck out and up to the owlery where he sent the letter with Hedwig to Sebastian.

After their first meeting, they mainly corresponded by letters. Hedwig would fly in every morning with a letter and usually Harry sent one out. Sebastian helped Harry out with another problem, one that Albus Dumbledore would hate, but Harry loved it.

Even though Ron and the twins knew that Harry had been planning something since his first detention with Umbridge. They could not get him to tell them what those plans were. They knew it was good because Harry couldn't stop grinning. Harry had promised to fill them in, just not yet.

Hermione tried constantly to find out why Harry was acting so strangely, why he seemed happy. Most of the ministry believe Harry was lying about Voldemort, even students inside Hogwarts thought he was lying. For some reason none of this seemed to worry Harry anymore, not like it did at the start of the year. She was frustrated that Harry refused to tell her what was going on, but she knew he could be stubborn, she just never realised how stubborn he was, until now.

Harry had been fed up with the headmaster's lack of help during his time at Hogwarts. When he didn't do a thing about Umbridge and her blood quill, that's when Harry realised just how useless Albus Dumbledore really was. He knew that if he wanted anything done then he would have to do it himself. But he also thought Dumbledore was dragging his feet when it came to trying to clear Sirius' name. Harry knew it had something to do with the fact that if Sirius was cleared then Harry would get to live with his godfather and he would finally have a magical adult have the right to decide things for Harry, where Dumbledore normally makes those decisions.

Sirius had explained that Dumbledore had no legal say, not when Sirius had been named guardian. But since Sirius was still considered a murder who escaped Azkaban, then Albus had basically assigned himself as Harry's magical guardian. Sebastian was working on clearing Sirius' name, so even if the Wizengamot clear him for the murders back in nineteen eighty one, Harry knew they could still charge him with escaping Azkaban. When Sebastian told Harry that since Sirius was not given a trial then he technically was never a convicted prisoner of Azkaban, in the legal sense, so he could not be charged for escaping. Another thing Sebastian was working on after seeing Harry's memories, he was going to charge Severus Snape with child abuse. Not physical abuse, but emotional and physiological abuse of children, mainly for the way he treated Harry. If he was found guilty he would be sacked from Hogwarts but he might also do some time in Azkaban, it wouldn't be a lot, maybe a few months at most. Harry didn't care, he just hoped Snape was gone from Hogwarts.

When things began to fall into place, Harry met Sabastian in the Shrieking Shack and led him through the tunnel to Hogwarts. Harry had explained to his head of house that his lawyer was coming and he was going to work on Umbridge.

Even though Harry thought McGonagall never did enough for her students. She did not like Umbridge so she allowed Harry to bring in his lawyer, but to also keep it quiet so no one could inform Delores. She never asked Harry what was going to happen, mainly because she wanted that woman gone from Hogwarts as well. She had told the headmaster what Delores was doing in her detentions with students, so far Albus had not done anything to protect the students. Hopefully Harry Potter could finally do what Albus couldn't, or wouldn't. It concerned her that Albus was leaving the students to be hurt, some would even call it tortured. She could not understand why but she also knew Albus, he always had plans, she just didn't know what they might be. With the way things had been for Harry Potter since he arrived at Hogwarts, she had a feeling that whatever Albus was planning, it had to do with Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry and Sabastian walked into the great hall during dinner, everyone stared as they approached the staff table. They did not face Albus Dumbledore, they faced Delores Umbridge.

'Miss Delores Umbridge, Mr. Potter has challenged you to a full on no spell limit duel to be carried out tomorrow morning.'

I accept,' Delores smirked.

'You accept the duel yourself and not call on a champion to fight in your place?'

'I do not need anyone to fight for me, especially against Potter.'

'That is your choice and is now magically binding. As Mr. Potter is owned numerous magical debts and life debts, he is calling on one of those that owe him a debt to be his champion.'

'Harry, no,' Ron yelled, he thought Harry was asking for his father to duel since Harry had saved Ron's father's life.

'Don't worry Ron, it's not who you think,' Harry gave his friend a smile then turned back to face Umbridge and the rest of the staff.

'So which of these people did Potter chose as his champion?' Delores asked still with her smirk.

'Tom Marvolo Riddle,' Sabastian said, Albus Dumbledore along with many of the older staff members gasps, but so did Snape, 'I take it some of you know who that is?'

'I do, but we cannot allow that man inside Hogwarts.'

'Oh the duel will not take place here headmaster, it will take place in the ministry. That has already been organised when I spoke with Madam Bones,' Sabastian said.

'I have never heard of this Riddle,' Delores said, but she still did not look worried.

'Would you like to tell Miss Umbridge about Mr. Riddle, Harry?'

Harry grinned hugely, then flicked his wand until the name Tom Marvolo Riddle appeared in mid-air. He flicked his wand again, the letters rearranged themselves until they spelt, I am Lord Voldemort. Everyone in the great hall gasped or screamed.

'Since he used my blood to be reborn, it is classed as me saving his magical life, so he owes me his magical life. If he refuses to pay that debt by not duelling Umbridge then he will lose his magic. I'm sure one of the children of his death eaters will let him know. But since the duel has been accepted and I have called on him to fight in my place then he will be notified, by magic.'

'Yes, the duel is set for tomorrow morning at ten, inside the ministry's atrium. Naturally there will be aurors present to keep workers safe. Madam Bones has already informed me the ministry is locked down so only those that do not have the dark mark are allowed to enter but everyone has been questioned using veritaserum to make sure they do not support the dark arts. A few death eaters were arrested this morning and are now being held in an undisclosed location, until their trials. So Miss Umbridge, you are to appear at the ministry at ten tomorrow morning for your duel with Voldemort.'

'Don't you think this is going a bit far Harry?'

Harry turned to the headmaster, 'No, she tortures people and enjoys it, and you did nothing. I figured since I was tortured with the use of a dark artifact then I would make sure she got what was coming to her. She believed I was lying, well, tomorrow she will either face Voldemort or he will be a squib. What do we have to lose Professor, either way everyone will know Voldemort is back or he is worse than a squib. But that's not all I've done,' Harry smirked as his eyes found Snape.

'Oh yes, Mr. Snape, you are charged with verbally abusing children, for threatening to use veritaserum on a minor, for the continuous mind rape of a minor, without his permission. You will be notified when your court date is.'

'Why you little…' Severus had pulled his wand on Harry.

'Careful Mr. Snape, I could add more charges if you keep going,' Sabastian wasn't worried, four of the teachers had their wands pointed at Snape the moment he pointed his at Harry. But Albus Dumbledore just remained sitting, doing nothing, like always, he never does anything, 'One last thing before I need go, I have been granted guardianship of Mr. Harry Potter. So Professor Dumbledore, if you wish to speak with Harry, you will need my permission from now on. You also do not get to tell Harry where he is to live or stay during holidays. Harry, let's finish our meeting so I can go speak with Madam Bones.'

Harry smirked at Snape and a pale Delores Umbridge before turned to follow is lawyer, but he had half the students all grinning at him. Harry was getting rid of the two worst teachers at Hogwarts and it seems he was proving to everyone that Voldemort was back. But if for any reason Voldemort does not show himself in the morning then he will lose his magic which makes him harmless. Either way, everyone wins.

After Harry finished speaking with Sabastian, he went to Gryffindor tower and had Dobby bring him some food and juice. He knew Ron, Hermione and the twins would want to know all the details.

It was only ten minutes later that four red heads, Lee and Hermione burst into the boy's dorm room with Neville, Dean and Seamus following.

'Damn, you're good mate,' George said.

'Worthy of a Marauder,' Fred said.

'So Snape will be gone and Umbridge will be as well,' Ron said as he sat on the end of Harry's bed.

'Sabastian is having Umbridge charged with using a dark artifact on a minor, he's also having Fudge charged as well. But think of this, if Voldemort refuses to turn up, Umbridge could have just come back. Once it's proven she used a dark artifact on children she will end up in Azkaban. We get rid of Umbridge, Fudge and everyone either knows Voldemort is back or he's a squib, so he won't be a danger to anyone. But Sabastian and Madam Bones has worked it so the moment the duel is done he will be arrested. The ministry is locked down, Madam Bones had that done because she found proof that death eaters had been seen inside the ministry, and close to the minister, meaning Lucius Malfoy. He was arrested by the way. So as she is head of the DMLE, who is in charge of the safety of our world, she could override Fudge and the Wizengamot by using her emergency powers. With Snape, that was just an added bonus,' Harry smirked.

'What do you think Professor Dumbledore will do now he's lost Snape?' Hermione asked.

'He hasn't lost him, he just won't be here.'

'So how did this all come about?' Ron asked.

'Sirius, he was furious when I told him about the blood quill. He said he could murder her then he would be happy to go to Azkaban, at least he would have deserved it. Finally Remus calmed him down enough so he could think, he remembered the Potter family lawyer, Sabastian Green. I met up with Sirius who told me more about green, this was after we arranged a meeting. I snuck out, we talked for hours, he even took some of my memories to use in court, against Snape and Umbridge, and to prove Sirius is innocent. Even though we wanted to work on clearing Sirius' name first, we all agreed that Umbridge and Voldemort were more dangerous. Sirius is fine with that, he knows now he will get his name cleared.'

'Why did he break in here if he's innocent?' Dean asked from the other side of the room.

'To get Peter Pettigrew,' Harry said then looked at Ron.

'Scabbers, my rat was really an animagus, Pettigrew, Sirius was after the rat, not Harry. That is the reason he came to my bed that night, not to kill me but to kill the rat. We tried to tell Fudge, he refused to believe us.'

'Professor Dumbledore has been trying to clear his name,' Hermione said.

'If he tried then he should have done it by now. He is chief warlock, all he had to do was call for another trial,' Neville said.

'Sirius wasn't given a trial Neville, just thrown in Azkaban. Everyone believed that since all the Blacks were into dark magic and Regulus Black, Sirius' brother was a death eater, they believed Sirius was as well. He wasn't even questioned but it wouldn't have helped if they did question him. He was in shock and just kept mumbling that my parents were gone,' Harry said.

'Then as chief warlock he should have called for a trial.'

'I think Dumbledore has deliberately delayed helping Sirius. I have no idea why but even Sabastian said he could have called for a trial at any time.'

'I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has just been too busy Harry, especially with you-know-who back.'

'If he was so busy Hermione then he should give up some of his jobs. He has three, two take up a lot of time, headmaster and chief warlock. But Sirius has been out for two years now, before Voldemort returned, he had plenty of time to set up a trial for Sirius. Sorry Hermione, but your faith in the old man is misplaced. I don't trust him anymore, not when I began to get more information from Sabastian. As headmaster he could have worked it so any detention with Umbitch was taken by our head of house. He should have done that the moment he was told she was using a blood quill. Oh and the triwizard tournament, he could have called it a tie and had the goblet relit. He had a way to get me out of it and he sat on his wrinkled old arse and did nothing. Now Voldemort is back, so he's partially to blame for that. Another thing, when I saved Ginny, Fawkes came to me, you remember when I told you that.'

'Of course.'

'Well, why didn't Dumbledore have Fawkes take him into the chamber the moment that first message appeared on the wall near Mrs Norris? He knew about Myrtle, he knew who really opened the chamber back then. He could have stopped everyone being petrified and Ginny being taken. She almost died down there, it was luck that I was able to save her. I've had it with that man, you really need to think about his actions, or non-actions before you continue to trust him.'

Fred, George, Ron and Lee stared at Hermione. Neville, Dean and Seamus stared at Harry. But all of them had the same thoughts, Harry was right, Dumbledore didn't stop the attacks when he could have which placed everyone inside Hogwarts in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When Harry woke the following morning, he showered and dressed in his school clothes ready for another day of classes.

'Aren't you going to the ministry?' Ron asked.

'I don't need to, only my champion does. Sabastian and Sirius agreed it would be too dangerous if I was there. Voldemort might turn around and try to kill me before he faces Umbitch.'

'Do you think he will turn up?'

'Yes, he will not want to lose his magic, he is arrogant enough to believe he will get away or at least have his death eaters rescue him. That is one thing we worked on with Madam Bones, death eaters are being held in separate undisclosed location. Voldemort, if he turns up which I know he will, he will be held in another location and only two people will know where that is. Those two have the fidelius charm placed on that information. Because Voldemort used dementors last time, she wasn't going to take the chance that they would aid him by allowing him and the death wieners to escape. Once she's finished clearing out the ministry she wants to push to have Voldemort and his death eaters sent through the death veil. She's determined not to let what happened during the first war happen again.'

'Blimey, they really wanted to make sure that lot can't escape.'

'Yeah, with how many got away before and Voldemort being able to come back, they weren't taking any chances. So come on, let's go have some breakfast before charms.'

'How long do we have to put up with Snape for?'

'It will only be for a week or so, but he should have received notification that he cannot speak to me nor come within fifty feet of me. If I go into the potions room, he won't be able to or he will be violating a court order, which is magically sealed. The aurors will be notified if he breaks that.'

'Then make sure you're one of the first there so that way we all get out of having him.'

Harry grinned, 'I planned to.'

'You really are proving to be the son of a Marauder.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I am, but just in case, keep your wand in your hand. The Slytherin's are bound to be pissed off that Snape is going to be gone soon.'

'Right, they will know they can't get away with anything with him gone.'

Harry and Ron walked down through the castle, both held their wands and kept their eyes and ears open for any sign of a Slytherin. The moment they stepped into the great hall Harry got cheered by all of the Gryffindor's that were there, some Hufflepuff's also cheered, while the Ravenclaw's mainly smiled.

'Seems your popular again, mate.'

'I knew it would happen, but if I had to put up with more attention to get rid of her and prove he was back, then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.'

'Why would you think being popular is a sacrifice?' Ginny asked.

Harry turned to look at Ron's little sister, 'I don't like being stared at, I would rather be in the back ground then stand out.'

'So, aren't you going to watch?' Neville asked.

'No, we figured it might be a bit dangerous, and I don't need to be there. I would rather the risk be kept at a minimum.'

'I bet Fudge is trying everything to get Umbitch out of this,' Ron said.

'I wish you wouldn't swear,' Hermione said.

'She is a bitch Hermione, if I could get away with it, I would turn her into a dog to prove it.'

The boys around Harry laughed, so did a few girls, Hermione scowled, 'Why are you acting like this, she could die?'

'I have no sympathy, she tortured me Hermione, I saw how much she enjoyed it, smiling the whole time. She also tortured others as well, like first years. We're students, she used her authority over us to cause pain. She deserves everything that is coming to her.'

'She's not here, do you think she went to the ministry already?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, unless she's hiding in her rooms.'

'What happens if she doesn't turn up?' Hermione asked.

'She loses her magic. The moment she accepted it became magically binding,' Neville explained before Harry could.

'I never knew we could lose our magic.' Hermione said.

'We don't really lose it because it's part of us, like our souls. But with things like magical oaths then the magic will bind our magical core so it can't be accessed. I know there was a spell that was used around seven hundreds of years ago that could bind someone's magic. It was used to punish criminals before Azkaban was built,' Neville said.

'I have never read anything about this, how do you know all this Neville?' Hermione asked.

'Lessons with gran, she would teach me about what is involved when I take the Longbottom seat on the Wizengamot. Then she began to teach me about the law, politics, she just expanded to things like magical oaths and unbreakable vows.'

'I think people that were raised in the muggle world should have lessons about all this,' Harry said, 'I've learned more in the last few weeks than I have in four years at Hogwarts.'

'We best get to charms,' Ron said, he shoved the last of his bacon into his mouth as he stood up.

During charms Harry seemed to be given points for no reason or for things that normally would not have points awarded.

After charms Gryffindor had herbology with the Hufflepuff's. Even if you weren't into plants, everyone enjoyed herbology, the students also liked Professor Sprout. Naturally Neville was the best in the class, he was a natural with magical plants.

'Hey Neville, is there much different between looking after magical plants and normal things like flowers you would have in a garden around your home?' Harry asked.

'Not a lot, a few things, some like more sun while others like less. One major one is the type's of fertiliser you could use, some are too strong for delicate flowers.'

'The Dursley's always made me do the garden work, I let them think I hated it but I actually enjoyed getting my hands dirty. When I get my own place I want to have a garden and fill it with lilies, a tribute to my mum.'

'Ah Harry, that is so sweet,' Hannah said who had overheard what Harry said.

'Then you couldn't use dragon manure, it would be too harsh for those plants. Normal chicken or cow would be best for flowers like lilies, chicken would be best though.'

'Thanks Neville,' Harry grinned then went back to potting his plants.

During the class Harry was given points from Professor Sprout for things that normally wouldn't give anyone points. Harry handed one of his fellow students a seed pod, he was given ten points. When he picked up one of the Hufflepuff's gloves, he was awarded another ten points. Harry smiled at Sprout but so did everyone else. She hated Umbridge just as every student inside Hogwarts did. So far Flitwick and Sprout are showing their appreciation in having Umbridge removed from the school.

When the Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuff's left the greenhouse, they headed towards the front of the castle where they saw a bunch of aurors and ministry workers. Dumbledore and Sabastian green was standing with them.

Everyone looked at Harry, 'I better go see what's going on.'

'I'll come with you mate,' Ron said.

'Let us know,' Neville said, he got nods from Harry and Ron before the students slowly headed into the castle.

'Did he show?'

'He did, he is now in custody. Delores is in St Mungo's, but she is under guard. Fudge is being held in the ministry's holding cells.' Sabastian said.

'Did he use the cruciatus on her?'

'No, a blood boiling curse, most of us expected him to use the killing curse.'

'I wasn't sure what he would do. I wonder why he didn't use his two favourite curses.'

'Some have speculated that she was secretly working for him. We will find out when the aurors question her.'

'You have done a great service Mr. Potter, you have also saved a lot of lives.'

Harry turned to Madam Bones, 'um, I wasn't sure it would work or not, I just wanted her punished and him gone. So many families were destroyed during the first war, the same could have happened again.'

'We did lose many last time. But I came here today, apart from fill you in on what happened is that we are going to be questioning every student and staff member using veritaserum. We will also be checking for the dark mark and any dark objects. My department will be staying at Hogwarts for the next two weeks.'

'Oh good, then hopefully you will get the students he marked.'

'How do you know he did Mr. Potter?'

Harry turned to face the headmaster, 'I overheard a few talking about the ceremony they went through to get the dark mark. I informed Madam Bones.'

'You did, you just could not tell me which students they were.'

'I only heard them, I didn't see them.'

'Just before you head inside, I need to speak with you, privately.'

'Of course ma'am,' Harry followed Madam Bones away from the crowd.

'Mr. Green had me view your memories, I have begun work on your godfather's trial. We are keeping it quiet for now, the less people that know the better.'

'Thank you ma'am, but I agree with you, we have no idea if any would try to stop him getting his freedom.'

'I spoke with Sirius yesterday, we went over everything. He will be cleared.'

'I can't thank you enough ma'am. But do you think you will find more than just a few Slytherin students?'

'Sad to say, but yes, I do. The moment we enter the castle it will be locked down until we are finished. We cannot take the chance that some could escape. There is already some aurors at the tunnels to make sure no one sneaks out of here.'

'Um,' Harry moved a little so his back was to the crowd, 'I have something that might help, but it belonged to my father and Sirius.'

'He mentioned the map when I spoke to him, but he did say I would have to ask you if I could borrow it.'

Harry pulled the parchment out of his pocket, 'Do you know how to activate it?'

'Yes, your godfather told me, a very good piece of charm work, especially for school children,' Harry handed over the parchment, 'When we are finished our investigation I will give this back to you.'

'Thanks Madam Bones. We've been keeping an eye on everyone, but as far as we know, only the Weasley's, Hermione, Lee Jordan and I know about the tunnels, apart from the one to the Shrieking Shack.'

'That is why I had them posted there straight away. Mr Green needs to speak with you then we will head inside.'

Harry nodded he moved away with his lawyer who filled him in on a few things. Once that was done Harry joined Madam Bones, they spoke for a few more minutes before they all headed inside except for Sabastian who had to leave ready to work on his next lot of cases, Sirius' freedom, and Snape's prosecution.

The students were all gathered in the great hall, watched by the staff. All of them fell silent when Harry and Ron walked in, followed by twenty aurors and hit wizards, along with the headmaster. No one was game enough to talk, but everyone noticed that a lot of the older Slytherin's looks nervous. Harry and Ron smirked when they noticed Draco Malfoy looked absolutely terrified. It made them wonder if he had taken the mark even if he was only fifteen. When the castle began to go into lockdown a lot of students screamed, but many of the Slytherin's now realised how much trouble they were really in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry kept scanning all the students as Madam Bones explained what was about to happen. When a Slytherin student tried to say it was illegal to use veritaserum on a minor, Amelia went on to explain that it was voted on during an emergency session of the Wizengamot. She also went on to explain that the vote for the use of veritaserum was almost unanimous.

Harry lent closer to his friends, 'Sabastian found out that since I was legally Sirius's godson I could take the Black seats in the Wizengamot. Now since I'm not of age I had Sabastian take the Black votes along with the Potter votes, that's four votes.'

'Gran would have voted for it, so that's two,' Neville said.

'She did, Amelia voted for Susan, that's another two, then she voted for her part of the family, so another two. Since all the death eaters had been arrested before the meeting, we knew it would go in our favour. The only rights the students have in this is to have their parent with them while being questioned, but they will be silenced if they try to interfere. The only questions they can be asked is about the dark arts, dark artefacts, the dark mark, Voldemort and if they were involved in anything illegal or own anything illegal. I was questioned by Madam Bones with four auror witnesses, they are being recorded as well, just like mine was. They are hoping some of the parent's turn up, the ones with the dark mark.'

'Are they going to question the Slytherin's first?' Ron asked.

'No, it's going to be random, but they are speaking with the teachers first to get an impression about each student. That's so they can to keep an eye on them.'

'Some of the aurors just left,' Hermione said.

'They are going to search the castle but also guard certain area's. But they have guards already posted around curtain areas,' Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron and Hermione so they knew it meant that the tunnels were guarded.

'I do not like this Minerva.'

'Why is that Albus?'

'Harry is going about this the wrong way, some of these students could be turned back, but if they are arrested they with become angry.'

'I disagree, once they are questioned it will reveal exactly what their feelings are about you-know-who and the dark arts. I believe in second chances, but only to those who show remorse. There are several students here who believe it is there right to curse muggleborns just because they are purebloods. We know the numbers Albus, very soon those students who have been victims will band together and do something since we, the staff have not lifted a finger. We have all told you many times that you are too soft on those students and you allow Severus too much leeway. It is time all students are treated the same and all staff treat the students fairly. But most importantly, that the students who do curse other students deserve harsher punishment.'

'They could be turned Minerva, if they are not given the chance than our numbers are going to drop.'

'Our numbers are dropping because that lot are killing, those students that have joined have already killed. There are too many innocents inside this castle to allow those students free reign of the school. I believe Mr Potter has done a good thing for our world, first is getting rid of that woman, again you did nothing. Now I have to get to class, but you won't get the staff's support in this, apart from Severus. Think about that Albus, the only person to support you is an ex death eater, who I believe should have been sacked years ago,' Minerva stood and left the staff table, as she walked past the Gryffindor table she patted Harry on the shoulder and gave him a rare smile.

'First Flitwick and Sprout now McGonagall, it seems even some of the teachers approve of your plans Harry,' Neville said.

'We know McGonagall wanted to do more, it was the old man that stopped her.'

'Why would he do that?' Hermione asked.

'Because he believes he can turn all those back to the right side. The trouble is he believes sob stories so he gives them a pat on the back then they go on their way and continue what they were doing before. That is one reason Madam Bones worked it to use the truth potion. They will find out if the students are really dark, if they were forced by parents and if they truly believe that all muggleborns should be slaughtered. After she questioned me we spoke about the first war, she lost her entire family apart from Susan. She went the right way about trying to get the real death eaters locked up. Not like Bagnold and Crouch who just put people in prison without proof, or let them go, again without proof they were innocent. If you think about this logically Hermione, if something wasn't done then half the magical population would be dead before the war was over. This world would not have survived if we lost so many. Shops like Madam Malkins would not have been able to support itself. Places like Quality Quidditch Supplies would have closed because no one would be buying their equipment. That leads on the professional quidditch games, there wouldn't be enough players to keep all the teams going, nor would they have many spectators so they wouldn't make money. With things closing down or losing business, no one would pay to go see a game when they need to look after their family. Then it just keeps getting worse where you lose some teachers because they aren't needed with half the students they had. Add to that, a lot of healers would lose their jobs since there wouldn't be enough people left to keep them on. It all snowballs, one thing after another. Then you get some who think it would be just too dangerous to stay here so they leave the country and make a life for themselves overseas.'

'Dad said something about that last time, and that some shops closed, some were lucky enough to keep going but only barely. He remembers Florean's closed, he opened after what happened to Harry's parents,' Ron said.

'So many that wanted to take a hard line last time finally said they couldn't take the chance. Since they knew Fudge wasn't going to do anything to help they had to stand together or this world could have just had a few of those types of families. The rest of us would be dead or if we were lucky, gone, escape over to another country. She told me that many other ministries had already began to implement their plans, to take a hard line on those who wanted Voldemort to win, those purebloods who believed only they should wield magic.'

'Charlie was going to speak with the Romanian minister, Bill was going to talk to the Egyptian minister.'

'They probably did the moment they were told he was back. But think of this as well Hermione. If he was left to raise his army again, it would have eventually spilled over into the muggle world. He thinks muggles are animals. He really is stupid if you think about it. You and I know what the muggles have, Dean and Seamus would understand as well. If people began to die, muggles I mean, then the military would step in. We might have muggle repelling charms, but they have satellites and radar and all that technology that could see past those charms since the charm could not be put on a satellite that sits in the atmosphere. They will see us as a threat and drop a nuke on us. That might be going too far, but they could easily blow up Diagon alley in one go. They would find homes that are hidden, like where Snuffles is. They have rocket launchers that could be used on those homes. Just because they can't see us here with their eyes doesn't mean they can't destroy Hogwarts with their technology.'

Hermione sighed, 'You're right Harry, I spoke with dad, he said with the right equipment he could see the pathway from Kings Cross station to platform nine and three quarters. It would be like the old witch trials, but with technology. There must be a reason why Professor Dumbledore didn't help?'

'Whatever his reason Hermione, it was not good enough, not when people are dying and not when it could mean the end of all of us. They hate muggleborns Hermione, they,' Harry pointed at the Slytherin's, 'they know your name, how hard would it be for them to find out where your parents live or work. Do you think they would hesitate to take them out if they could? Snuffles and I were talking, we knew that the ones that are marked would have taken care of some of the students inside the castle when they got the opportunity, Remus agreed, but the old man refused to listen to their concerns. He never does, they talk, they all give other options or advice, he turns them all down and goes with his ideas. He said he didn't want power that's why he never wanted to become minister. But he does like power that is why he refuses to listen to others when their advice is much better. But also he has power here, he influences the future of the magical world, us. It's time to take the blinders off Hermione, he might have done a lot for this world but he hasn't done enough over the last five years. Heck, his hardly done anything since my parent's died. All those death eaters that lied to get out of Azkaban, they were biding their time, waiting, yet he sat on his wrinkled arse and just let them build up their power. He was chief warlock back then, he could have said they must be questioned using veritaserum, but he didn't. So will you please look at peoples actions, for the good of all of us?'

The group of Gryffindor's all stared at Hermione who seemed to finally realise that following or believing someone blindly could be dangerous to them as well as their world. Follow, respect and listen to those that do right by everyone, that is what they all needed to do before there world was destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Amelia, who had been sceptical about listening to Albus Dumbledore decided to just hear him out then she would decide what to do. He seemed hesitant to give her every bit of information he had. But when she began to ignore him and just go about her business he finally told her everything he knew about Lord Voldemort.

'Then you should have taken that information to the unspeakables. They have ways of destroying horcruxes, they also have ways to extract them. Now, I take it you never bothered to tell Harry about this?'

'No, I believed it would frighten him.'

'You also believed he would have to die, he doesn't, yet you would have allowed that boy to die just to keep your damn secrets. I am going to be pushing for you to be removed as headmaster Albus. What I have been hearing just today is enough to have you locked up just because you did not do enough to ensure the students safety. So I'm telling you now, stay in this office, do not get involved with anything and do not interfere with my investigation or you will be sitting in a cell.'

Amelia glared at Albus before she stormed out of the office, she went to find Minerva who was in her classroom teaching. She apologised for disrupting the class then whispered her question. Amelia nodded the hurried from the room, she was on her way to see Harry Potter, the one that has once again saved their world.

'I'm sorry to disturb you Professor Flitwick but I need to speak with Harry Potter.'

'Yes, of course Madam Bones, Mr. Potter.'

'Take my bag mate,' Harry said to Ron who nodded then following Madam Bones, 'Is something wrong ma'am?'

'There is a problem Harry, we're meeting with Professor McGonagall then I will explain.'

Harry wasn't sure what was going on but he could tell Amelia Bones was worried. He just hoped it had nothing to do with Voldemort, and that he was still locked up.

Harry was gestured to take a seat, 'I got some information from the headmaster, information he has had for many years, very dangerous information. As of right now Voldemort cannot die. If he lost his body like last time he could return using the same ritual.'

'How is that possible?'

'He used dark magic, the worst dark magic to ever exist. He split his soul Harry, then hid those outside his body. Even if one piece of soul is alive he will always return.'

'The diary, it screamed when I stabbed it.'

'Yes, Albus informed me what happened in the chamber,' Amelia sat down beside Harry, 'I am sending for an unspeakable to join us, this is where you come into it.'

Harry's hand flew to his scar, 'I feel him, I see things, things he is seeing. I have a bit of his soul, don't I?'

'Yes, you do, now Albus believed those items that hold the soul must be destroyed, they don't. The unspeakables have ways to extract a soul without damaging the item. As you are human we are unsure if you will feel anything or if anything could go wrong. You will be examined before any decision is made.'

'I want it gone, he will never die if it's still inside me, plus the pain is getting worse. The moment you arrested him it began to burn.'

'Let's just see what they can do Harry, I'm sure you would not like to end up with brain damage or worse,' Minerva said.

Harry shook his head, 'That's why he left me with the Dursley's? He thought if my life weren't worth living then I would give it up, allow myself to die.'

'Yes, he knew your life was hard, even painful, yet he believed he had no choice. He forgets that others have been studying Voldemort since he first began his reign of terror. It's like with the muggles Harry, they have come a long way, yet many magicals do not believe they are a threat, they are.'

'I know, I was talking to my friends about that, like how the muggles have satellites that could see past all the charms we put on places, like Hogwarts and Diagon alley. All they would have to do is drop a bomb since they would have the coordinates, they wouldn't need to see it.'

'I want you to go rest up in your dorm room until we send for you. I will also inform Sirius and let him know we'll keep him updated.'

'Remus will have to use his werewolf strength to keep him away. Even though I hate information about me being kept from me, wouldn't it be best to not tell Sirius, until after? I would hate for him to get caught and kissed before anyone could stop it.'

'I know Sirius very well Amelia, he will not care, he will want to be beside Harry.'

'Alright, I will talk to Remus, that way he can expect a floo call the moment we know what is going on.'

'Can I tell me friends?'

'Yes, but make sure that this information must be kept secret at all costs.'

'They will, they're used to keeping secrets, like when we hear things at headquarters.'

'I thought we had stopped those ears of the twins from listening in?'

'They were able to work them after the spells were done on the doors. I don't know how, the twins just do things that none of us understand.'

'Alright, go rest, we will inform you when it's time,' Minerva said kindly.

Amelia opened the door for Harry, 'Auror Shacklebolt, escort Harry to Gryffindor tower. Keep any adult away from him along with students who may be a danger.'

'Yes' ma'am.'

Harry and Kingsley walked off, 'She's worried that Dumbledore will kill me, I'm sure she will explain after it's all over with.'

'We all know he's obsessed with keeping you safe, did you find out the reason?'

'Yes, but he wasn't really keeping me safe, he was making sure he didn't lose me, until he was ready. He knew about the abuse I went through with the muggles, he planned it all, even all the dangerous things that happened here. It was all leading up to his plan to finish off old Voldyshorts,' Harry sighed, he knew now, but if this could be dealt with then he was finally going to have a life.

Kingsley watched Harry, he could tell the young man was worried about something and if what he said was true, than he was in more danger than anyone realised.

'Thanks for walking me up, I'm not leaving the tower until Madam Bones tells me too.'

'Alright Harry, take it easy, rest, you look like you can use it.'

Harry nodded then stepped in through the portrait hole. He never stopped just headed up to is bed. He had to wait until Ron turned up, which shouldn't be long.

Harry was lying on his bed when Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville walked in, 'So what did Bones want?'

'I'll explain soon,' Harry raised his eyebrows which Ron knew meant that other's couldn't hear.

Ron and Harry waited until the other three boys left for dinner before Ron moved over to Harry's bed.

'Get Hermione and the twins, we need to talk.'

'I thought all the dangerous shit was over.'

'It is, sort of, for all of you anyway, I'll explain.'

'I'll be right back, but maybe we should go somewhere else.'

'I promise Madam Bones I'd wait here until they come for me.'

'Okay, I'm confused but I'll get that lot,' Ron hurried from the room. He found Hermione coming down the stairs, 'Harry needs to tell us something important, I'm just getting the twins.'

'Okay, what about Ginny?'

'He didn't mention her, so for now it's just us four.'

Hermione nodded then hurried up to the boys dorm rooms. She knew there was no use asking Harry what was going on, not if he wanted to tell Ron, Fred and George.

Harry sat up when the three Weasley boys stepped into the room just after his roommates left the room.

'Seal the room, no one can hear this.'

'You're scaring me mate.'

'I am scared,' Harry sighed, 'Madam Bones got some information from the old man, information he's had for a long time and its dangerous information, dangerous to our world. Right now daddy death eater can't die, all that would happen is his body would be destroyed again. Dumbledore knew why this happened and believed the dark items had to be destroyed before he could die properly. None of this can be spoken about, to anyone, Madam Bones really pushed that but she did allow me to tell you lot.'

'You know we'd never say anything,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I know, that's why she allowed me to tell you.'

'So he used the dark arts, we figured that when you explained about the graveyard,' Fred said.

'Yeah, it must have been really rare and dark.' George said.

'So what are these items and how can they be taken care of?' Hermione asked.

'They hold bits of his soul, the diary had a piece, that's why it screamed. Dumbledore believed they had to literally die, but Madam Bones said the unspeakables can get rid of the soul without destroying the item. They are called horcruxes, really dark.'

'So these items need to be found then given to the unspeakables,' Ron said, 'Okay, that's bad but you said you were scared, why?'

Harry put his hand to his scar, 'A bit of his soul is behind my scar, Dumbledore planned for me to die to get rid of it. My life, the danger here, the treatment by Snape, it was all leading to my death, one that I would be willing to give up because I've had a fucked up life. It was all part of his plan, the Dursley's, all of it.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione threw her arms around Harry.

'You said the unspeakables can fix this,' Fred said.

'Can they fix you?' George asked.

'Yes, but there is a risk, I'm alive, they other items are just things, like the diary. They have no idea if I could get hurt or even end up with brain damage. She's getting an unspeakable here to examine me. I don't care, it has to go, the pain is getting worse, since he was arrested my head hasn't stopped pounding. But he's too dangerous to be left alive with soul anchors. He's basically immortal, he can wait until Bones and others are dead then have someone release him. This has to be removed, there is no other choice. Oh and we're not telling Sirius, he would risk everything to be here. Remus is going to be told but he can't tell Sirius, not until it's over. Just remember, you four mean the world to me, I wanted you lot to be with me until it's time.'

Ron sat on Harry's other side, Hermione still had her arms around him, but Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. He knew what Harry wasn't saying, this could kill him, he was basically saying goodbye just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

While Amelia was waiting for the unspeakable to arrive she had Minerva speak with Albus about what items Voldemort turned into horcruxes. Amelia made sure Minerva knew not to allow Albus to refuse or try to get out of telling her, something he was very good at doing.

When Remus heard what was going on, he had to pull out every bit of Marauder he could, by acting like nothing was going on. If Sirius got wind of trouble he would automatically believe Harry was in danger, which he was, then Sirius would race straight to Hogwarts. Remus knew how close it was to Sirius finally being free, it was not the time for his friend to lose his head and do something rash. Harry needed them, Remus just hoped Harry was himself when the unspeakable had finished with him.

The group in the boy's dorm room didn't want to leave Harry to go eat, so Harry called Dobby who brought them all food. Most only nibbled on their food, Harry didn't touch any food, just his drink.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins were sitting on the floor in the middle of the boy's dorm room when their head of house knocked and stepped into the room.

'It's time Mr. Potter.'

'Can they come with me?'

Minerva could hear how nervous Harry was, she couldn't blame him, 'Of course, but they must remain silent and allow the unspeakable to go about their work.'

'We promise, we just want to be there for Harry,' Hermione said.

'Alright, let's go, we're heading to the hospital.'

Minerva led the way, Hermione and Ron were on either side of Harry, the twins right behind. Other students knew something was going on with the group, especially by their look, they all looked worried.

They stepped into the hospital to see Madam Bones, Madam Pomfrey and a person in a deep blue robe, which covered their face. Harry swallowed as he glanced at his friends but he kept moving until he stood with the adults.

'If you would lie down Mr. Potter, I will examine you.'

Harry nodded then slid onto the bed, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He wasn't sure if he would survive or even if he did if he would be in his right mind. Harry kept thinking about Neville's parents, how they lived in the mind damage ward at St Mungo's. Would he end up there as well? He really wanted Sirius with him, but he would never risk his godfather's life or soul.

The twins, Hermione, Ron, Minerva, Amelia and Poppy watched the unspeakable using some strange golden orb. They knew what was going on, they just didn't know how the unspeakable could remove a piece of soul from a person, even if that piece didn't belong.

The unspeakable straightened, 'Yes, there is a piece of Tom Riddle's soul behind your scar Mr. Potter. I can remove it, it will be very painful as I would need to pull the unwanted soul away from your soul and out through your scar. I will literally be ripping that piece of soul out of you.'

'Will his mind be intact?' Minerva asked.

'I cannot say, I'm sorry, we can examine him again after. I will say this, once the soul is removed it will release Mr. Potter's magical core, which is being blocked by the unwanted piece of soul.'

'You mean Harry will be more powerful?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, and by a considerable amount.'

'He's already powerful…' Fred said.

'Yeah, he could do a patronus at thirteen,' George said.

'Okay, he'll be powerful, but I want him to be okay as well,' Ron said.

'It has to be done Ron, like I said, Voldemort is basically immortal, he could out last everyone then someone could release him. He would destroy everyone if that happens. So whether I come out of this with my mind intact or not, remember to tell Sirius I love him, and…I love you lot as well.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione went to rush to his side but Ron held onto her.

'Can you please just get it out of me?' Harry had to look away from his friends.

'I will begin, you will fall unconscious within seconds.'

Harry nodded but he kept his eyes averted from his friends, he didn't want to see them upset or scared. He wanted to remember them as they were, laughing, talking, smiling, smirking, huffing, scowling, blushing, all the normal emotions that teenagers go through.

Hermione couldn't stop crying, Ron kept hold of her to stop her moving to the bed, the twins just kept staring at Harry. Amelia, Minerva and Poppy never took their eyes off Harry even though the spells the unspeakable was doing were never seen by anyone outside the department of mysteries.

When the unspeakable began to chant in Latin while the wand continued to move over Harry's scar. Everyone saw a black smoky substance begin to seep from Harry's scar, along with a lot of blood. Even though Harry was unconscious, his face was screwed up in pain, which told them he was in more pain than he would normally be.

Everyone gasped as Harry glowed, but when his eyes opened they were pure white. The unspeakable stopped chanting then stepped back from the bed, Harry stopped glowing and his eyes were again closed. The unspeakable motioned for the matron who immediately got to work on Harry's scar which was now a gaping wound with blood pouring from it. Some healing spells and some potions, the wound was closed, but it was now a lot bigger.

'He will need to heal for a day at least before I can determine if his mind is intact.'

'When will he wake?' Hermione whispered as she took Harry's hand in hers.

'That is something I cannot say, it's our bodies that will determine when it is time, especially with serious injuries. I will return first thing tomorrow morning, I will take this piece of soul to the department of mysteries, where it will be destroyed.'

'If we find anymore I will get them straight to you,' Amelia said.

'There is a piece inside the castle.'

The group turned to see the grey lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw, 'He placed a piece of his soul here Helena?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, he used my mother's diadem, he tricked me into revealing where I hid it, then defiled it with dark magic. He returned here and placed it in the room of hidden things, on the seventh floor.'

'We know where that is, Dobby told Harry about the room of requirement, also known as the come and go room and the room of hidden things,' Ron said.

'I will get some aurors to search the room, thank you,' Amelia nodded to the ghost before running from the room.

'You said your mother, are you Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, I was jealous of my mother, so I took her diadem and hid it in Albania.'

The ones around Harry's bed watched as the grey lady vanished before they turned back to Harry.

'I better let Albus know that two are about to be destroyed, with the diary, that makes three.'

The unspeakable nodded to everyone as she left, but she kept staring at the orb in her hand. She never told the others, but there was more to this than she expected, she just wasn't sure what it meant. She would need to examine Harry then have her team to examine the orb before they could determine why there seemed to be more that was still inside Harry. It wasn't evil or dark, it wasn't even the boy's soul, she just didn't know where it came from or how it got there.

'When should we let snuffles know?' Fred asked.

'Since Harry's alive, I suppose we can any time,' Ron said.

'He would rush here Ron, it's not safe, not yet. Harry would never forgive himself if anything happened to Snuffles.' Hermione said.

'Then I suppose we should wait. His lawyer did say he was working on it, hopefully it won't be more than a week or two.'

'I will return if he wakes, just do not go disturbing him,' Poppy said then walked off to her office.

'We had a thought,' Fred said.

'Yeah, the Slytherin's and Snape are angry with Harry right now,' George said.

'It might be dangerous and it's not like Harry can protect himself,' Fred said.

'We figured we could take turns, two with Harry at all times,' George said.

'I'm sure Professor McGonagall and Madam Bones would realise that, so they should allow it,' Hermione said.

'Then we ask as soon as we see them,' Ron said.

'It's a good idea, they will be questioned, but we have no idea how long it may take,' Hermione said.

'A while, to get through all the students, and remember what Madam Bones said to Harry, there will be some from other houses,' Ron said.

'Like Pettigrew,' Hermione said.

'We'll keep him safe, he's been through enough now…' Fred said.

'…He doesn't need anything else happening to him,' George said.

'We could ask Neville, he might sit here as well,' Hermione said.

'We can ask, we just can't tell him why Harry is unconscious,' Fred said.

'Do you think he'll be okay?' Ron asked.

'I hope so, but we won't know until the unspeakable examined him which won't be until tomorrow.'

Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all stared down at Harry. But they all had the same thoughts, would Harry be okay or would he end up with some type of brain damage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry knew he should wake, but he really didn't want to, he felt at peace and safe, he never felt that before. He would try to ignore the voices, all talking to him, all asking for him to wake up. He thought he heard Sirius' voice and wondered if he was at Grimmauld place, since he knew Sirius couldn't come out of hiding, not until Sabastian was able to organise the trial.

It was during one of these times when Harry kept hearing Sirius beg him to wake up, it was time to return to him. Harry realised that his godfather sounded really upset.

'Please pup, I can't lose you, not now, so please, wake up.'

'How can I sleep when you keep talking to me?'

'Harry,' Sirius shouted then stared down at his godson's closed eyes, 'Did you really just speak?'

'Yeah, but don't shout Sirius, my head hurts.'

'Poppy, Poppy, he's awake,' Sirius called.

'Sirius, head, hurt, quiet.'

'I'm sorry, but we've been so worried.'

Harry blinked a few times then slowly focused on his godfather's face, 'I'm fine, but why are you here and not at Grimmauld place?'

'I'm free Harry, the trial went off without a hitch. I even got compensated for the years I spent in Azkaban.'

'How long was I out?'

'Five weeks and two days Mr. Potter.'

'Five weeks,' Harry looked from the matron to Sirius, then he noticed how tired and drawn Sirius looked, 'Really?'

'Yes, we were beginning to believe you may never wake up. Do you remember why you were unconscious?'

'Yeah, the unspeakable and the soul, did she get it out of me?'

'Yes, she told us your mind was intact but couldn't tell us when you would wake.'

'Let me examine him Sirius then you can help him into the bathroom. He will need a thorough cleaning since we've only been using cleaning spells, then he can eat.'

Harry waited until the matron finished before he looked back at his godfather, 'I can see you perfectly, without my glasses. But you haven't slept much, have you?'

'No, I sleep in the bed next to you, but I can't stop watching you. I'll answer all your questions while you visit the bathroom.'

Poppy sent word to Minerva that Harry had finally woken. She would tell Harry's friends, who never missed an opportunity to visit. They even did their homework while sitting on one of the beds. Ever since half the Slytherin's were taken away along with a few students from the other three houses, she had only two patients, those were caused by normal quidditch accidents. Poppy did not mind and it made Harry's friends feel better knowing they were keeping an eye on him.

Minerva hurried from her classroom and straight outside to the greenhouses. She spoke with Pomona before turning to face the students.

'I bring good news, Harry finally woke up and he's fine,' Minerva waited until the students stopped cheering, 'Hermione, Ron, Neville, you three come with me, I sent word for the twins to meet us at the hospital.'

'Tell Harry we're glad his finally awake,' Seamus called out.

'We will,' Hermione grinned, but she hurried after the others. They were halfway up to the hospital when the twins joined them, the six of them hurried straight inside to see Harry's bed empty and no sign of Sirius.

'Where is he?' Ron asked.

'Sirius is helping him in the bathroom, he will be weak for a while.'

'You said he's fine Poppy.'

'He is Minerva, he was talking normally but he was surprised by how long he was unconscious. He also wanted to know why Sirius was here.'

'Harry,' Hermione screamed as she saw Sirius helping Harry moved slowly back down the ward. The friends all waited until he was back on his bed before the rushed to his side, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Sirius was filling me in while he helped me shower, five weeks, five weeks, why so long?'

'We're not sure Harry, the unspeakable couldn't even tell us if you would wake. But the soul is gone and you're fine,' Minerva said.

'What about the others?'

'They have all been found, destroyed and Voldemort was sent through the veil.'

'He's really gone, for good?'

'Yeah, pup, he's gone and he didn't go quietly. Right before he was sent through the veil the aurors swear they heard him say he was sorry and his voice sounded nervous.'

'He feared death,' Harry whispered.

'He did.'

'Harry, when you first lost his piece of soul your body glowed, your eyes glowed a pure white. It only lasted a few seconds but we can't figure out why. The unspeakable who removed the soul said she needed to speak with you when you woke, it's nothing bad but it's important,' Hermione said.

'I will send word that you're awake, we have to let the aurors know as well. I will return shortly,' Minerva said.

'Aurors?'

'We were worried that some of the students might take you out when you couldn't defend yourself. We took turns staying with you apart from night time, then aurors were here to guard the room, but mainly you. Any person who came in was watched, even if they appeared hurt, no one was taking the chance that one of them could kill you. It's safer now that all the marked students are gone, but there are some who still believe as Voldemort did,' Hermione said.

'So some of the Slytherin's are gone?'

'Nearly half of them, from fifth year up were all marked and wanted to be death eaters. Malfoy was one, but some of those were not just Slytherin's mate,' Ron said.

'Two students from Ravenclaw, three from Hufflepuff,' Fred said.

'And one from Gryffindor, they were all marked,' George said.

'Did they all want to be marked or were some forced?'

'Most volunteered, the ones that were forced by their parent's but did not want to fight for Voldemort, they were all allowed to stay.' Neville said.

'Let's get Mr. Potter some food, I can stop those potions now.'

'Yeah, I am hungry.'

A house elf appeared with a tray of food, enough for all of them. So Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred and George all sat around Harry's bed while they ate, but they still talked. Harry fell asleep as the friends explained more about what was going on, so they headed back to their common room. Sirius decided now Harry was awake he would get some sleep, so he curled up on the bed beside his godson. He still needed to tell Harry about the house he bought for them, so when the holidays arrived they would be living near the beach. It might be colder during the winter months, but Sirius knew that wouldn't worry Harry, he always wanted to be near the water.

Harry slept until the following morning, Sirius again helped him into the bathroom. When they came out the unspeakable was standing beside the bed, along with Madam Pomfrey, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall, the three Weasley boys, Neville and Hermione.

'Thank you,' Harry whispered.

'You are welcome Mr. Potter. How do you feel?'

'Good, just a bit weak, but otherwise fine. And no pain in my head.'

'No, you will no longer suffer that pain. Now you were told I needed to speak with you.'

'Yeah, he is dead, right?'

'Yes, this is not about him. When I first examined you for the extra piece of soul I did find something I was not expecting. It's not dangerous, we're just not sure what it could mean, for you.'

'Did the soul do something to me?'

'No, you are perfectly healthy. I was told you no longer need glasses, what I found is probably the reason. We, the unspeakables have never come across this before, so we don't really have many answers.'

'What's going on ma'am?'

'I removed Voldemort's soul, but there was another soul connected to yours, a pure soul. After my examination and some investigating on your blood, we were able to determine whose soul it was, your mother's. This is the reason you survived the killing curse as a child Mr. Potter, your mother gave you her soul. We do not know how she did it since we do know she never used dark magic.'

'I have my mother's soul.'

'Yes, now as I said to you before I removed the unwanted dark soul, it blocked your power, you now have full use of that. But you also have your mother's power, as our magic is connected to our souls.'

'So you're saying that Harry is twice as powerful as a normal person?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, but Mr potter's magic is one of the most powerful I have ever seen, so add his mothers, it means he would be three to four times more powerful than most adults, maybe more. Mr. Potter's aura was pure gold, no one alive has an aura of pure gold and there has only been one other wizard in history that had a pure gold aura, Merlin.'

'Bloody hell,' Ron shouted.

'So Harry's as powerful as Merlin, the most powerful magical the world has ever seen,' Hermione whispered.

'Yes, he is, but I can give you all a guarantee, Mr Potter's soul is pure, he does not have an evil bone in his body. He has normal human feelings, which means he would act like any typical fifteen year old, he just would never deliberately hurt anyone.'

'I wanted Umbridge to pay for what she did, isn't that more than human feelings?'

'No, she tortured you, you just wanted her to be punished for that. If you were in anyway evil or dark then you would have taken care of her yourself. She used dark artefacts because she was a very weak witch, her mother was a squib, her father a muggle, she barely had magic. Many adults would have trouble not cursing someone that deliberately tortured them. Those feelings Mr Potter, are just proof you are human, like the rest of us. Your soul being pure gold showed me that you are good, you have a good heart and soul. When you finish Hogwarts, I would like for you to come see me, I believe you would do wanders in the department of mysteries.'

She smiled down at Harry then vanished from sight. Hermione's eyes widened, she knew you could not apparate from inside Hogwarts. But the unspeakable did not apparate, she vanished. Ron, Neville and the twins had huge grins, Harry's face showed shock, a lot like Sirius' face did. One thing Harry did know, he would take the lady unspeakable up on her offer. He wanted to help their world, especially after Voldemort and his death eaters nearly destroyed it. He still had a few years before that would happen, maybe now he could be just a normal teenage boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry and Sirius waited until everyone left before they continued their conversation.

'So Snape was arrested because he didn't turn up for his court case.'

'Yep, taken away in shackles, Albus tried to get him free, it did not work. Albus is lucky to be holding onto his job here and the staff have all told him if he was ever able to get Snape back to Hogwarts, they would leave, but they would also talk the students into leaving. They know Snape won't ever be allowed near Hogwarts again, they just wanted Albus to know how far they would be willing to go to stop Snape ever coming near a student again. He is in Azkaban, but there is also a magical restraining order so he can never contact you in any way, from now and it continues on to when he is released and keeps going until he dies. Amelia also had one put on Albus, he cannot speak with you or come near you. The closest he can get to you is in the great hall. If there is a reason he does need to speak with you, as headmaster, then he will have Professor McGonagall speak with you.'

'Do you think he would have gone as far as kill me?'

'Some of us believe he would have, but once the unspeakables had Voldemort's body and were actively looking for his souls, Albus realised he would end up in Azkaban if he interfered, but especially with you, he might have even been kissed. Some of us weren't sure even with all the risks if it would stop him. Your friends are truly amazing Harry, they refused to leave you alone. It was only after Amelia Bones gave guarantee's about her aurors did they return to their dorm rooms of a night.'

'They are great friends Sirius, the best. We might have our arguments, but that's just because we have different views or opinions.'

'Exactly, even your dad and I argued Harry. We would do anything for each other, but sometimes we just wouldn't give up if we thought we were right. By the way, Ginny visited you a lot, I found out that she has a thing for you.'

'I don't think of her that way Sirius, its one reason I don't pay her any attention because I knew she liked me. She's one of those girls that likes the-boy-who-lived, I could never trust her feelings.'

'Fair enough, but you make sense, you would need trust for a relationship to work. So do you have your eye on someone?'

'Um, well, yeah, but I've only said hello to her, I doubt she would look at me that way.'

'You never know, try talking to her as a friend first, see how that goes. Do I get to know who this girl is?'

Harry blushed as he looked down at his blanket, 'Susan Bones,' he mumbled.

'Amelia's niece?'

'Yeah.'

'She's pretty, not to mentioned, she's stacked.'

'Sirius,' Harry gasped loudly making his godfather laugh.

'Oh come on Harry, you must have noticed.'

'I did, but I don't stare, not like some boys do.'

'Even girls will stare Harry, if they saw a bulge on some bloke they would stare.'

'Change of subject, do you think you'll ever settle down?'

'Maybe, not for a few years at the earliest, plus I have to find the right woman. I'm not going to actually look right now. After being locked up then on the run I just want some time to myself, for us to get to know each other, to be a family. If I meet someone then I'll see how it goes.'

'Um, just be cautious Sirius, everyone knows you're my godfather.'

'Moony and I already talked about that, we know some will only want to know me because of you. But I'm a Marauder, I am good at seeing through the lies.'

'Okay, I just don't want you to get hurt. I saw enough of how people act from the time I arrived here. I wasn't cautious enough or to really know what to look out for. Ron and I were talking, only for a minute before he found out my name. After the initial thing with the scar, we just talked, I mainly wanted to know what witches and wizards did for work. I know he gets jealous sometimes, I get why, being the best friend of the-boy-who-lived, no one took any notice of him, at first. That began to change by the end of the first year especially when I told him I would rather have my parent's back and have no one know me.'

'What about Hermione?'

'Ron and I hated her at first, well, not really hated, but she annoyed us, and everyone else. She kept going on about rules and work, but she never wanted to do anything else, nothing fun. I finally had friends, I was away from the Dursley's, I just wanted to act like any other kid. When we saved her from the troll, she lied to McGonagall for us. We knew even as eleven year olds how big that was for her. You can't help becoming friends after surviving something like that.'

'No, I noticed the difference between the Hermione I met who helped me escape to the Hermione now. She's loosened up a lot, but still goes on about hard work and listening to the teachers. We talked a lot while you were unconscious. She does realise that there is a difference between following someone blindly and just listening to what an adult has to tell you, what they have to teach you. If you don't agree that's fine, not everyone agrees with their teachers. She never believed Snape would really hurt you, but she saw that he did. She finds out that the great Albus Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice you just because he always believed he was right. He would not tell his secrets to anyone, which could have endangered our world a lot more. He forgets that others have studied Voldemort and unless you have something like the philosophers stone, there is only a couple of dark ways that will allow you to become immortal. So it was easy enough for someone like an unspeakable to work out what Voldemort used to stay in this world. Hermione finally saw that.'

'Did you find out why Snape didn't bother to actually teach me occlumency?'

'No, we just believe he could not be bothered since he thought you were lazy. He may have used that to find any of your secrets, but he didn't have malicious intent or anything. You know something pup, you're features have changed a bit, I can see your mum as well as your dad now. It's like your finally showing yourself.'

'I hate admitting this Sirius, but after a few months of hearing I look exactly like my dad, I wanted to change. I like the fact I have bits of them, but people kept seeing James Potter, not Harry. It's hard trying to live up to a person who died saving your life, but also because I'm expected to be a lot like him. I don't have any memories of my parent's, so how can I be like them?'

'You are like them even though you weren't raised by them. But if anyone speaks with you they will realise you are your own person. I know I called you James a couple of times, but that was mainly confusion due to the years in Azkaban. I admit I was hoping you were like James so we could prank people. When I was locked away, it was the memories of what we did together than kept me going, when I remained in human form, which wasn't often. I got so confused, I had been dreaming of things we did as students, then I see you, nearly the same age as the James in my dreams.'

'I get it Sirius, you don't have to explain. I am proud to be like them, I just wanted people to see me. It all started with Snape, he took one look at me and thought I was like my father. You only called me James once, normally I'm pup. I know I fly like dad and my hair just won't stay neat, but do I have any types of things from mum?'

'Yes, the way you tilt your head to the left when you're thinking, Lily always did that so we knew not to interrupt until she was done. Hermione and Ron would tell me how you could sit for hours just staring into the fireplace, especially when you were upset or angry, again, like Lily. You're also stubborn like your mother. It took James three years to talk lily into going on a date.'

'Why did she if she wasn't that interested?'

'We think she was but James was a bit of a show off, and I admit he was arrogant at time, he was hardly ever serious either. Lily was a more serious person, she liked to study, not like Hermione but spent a lot of time in the library. During our sixth year we were hearing about more deaths and how people just disappeared. James realised just what our lives were going to be like from then on so he did become a bit more serious, Lily took notice. She began to watch him more, so just before our first Hogsmeade visit of our sixth year, James asked her again even though he thought she would say no. She said yes making your father speechless. Moony and I couldn't stop laughing, even Lily laughed as she left the common room, with your father still standing like a statue.'

'These are the types of stories I want to hear, thanks Sirius. But I do hope now we'll be living together that you'll teach me how to be a Marauder.'

Sirius let loose his bark like laughter as he hugged his godson. Now they could finally be what they should have been for years, family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry had a steady stream of visitors over the next few days. Harry did ask Sirius if he would stay with him if Ginny visited, he did not want to be alone with her. He agreed but he would leave at other times, just not when Ginny Weasley paid a visit.

Not long after the girls from the quidditch team left that Harry got another visitor. One he didn't expect, but one he was happy to see, Susan Bones.

Sirius grinned as he sat outside the hospital. He knew his godson was wary of people, he knew because of that Harry would probably never speak with Susan. Sirius decided his godson needed a little push.

'Why are you sitting here Sirius and not in there with Harry?' Remus asked.

'He has a visitor, one that he really wanted to see, but was afraid to speak to.'

'What are you up to Sirius?'

'Playing match maker. I spoke with Harry a couple of days ago, I told him about one girl that liked him, he told me he doesn't like her, it's why he never pays her any attention. I asked if there was a girl he liked, he told me. I know him Remus, he's wary of people, mainly because of the-boy-who-lived. But also because of what his life was like with those muggles. He would never have approached her, so since I knew her aunt, I decided to speak with her. When I mentioned Harry and if she planned to visit him, she blushed. It told me all I needed to know.'

'So do I get to know who this girl is?'

'Just glance through the door, you'll know who she is.'

Remus moved towards the doors, he looked through the small window in the door and saw exactly who the girl was.

'If he's wary, then he has a funny way of showing it.'

'What do you mean?'

'Your godson is snogging Susan Bones. She's practically lying on top of him.'

Sirius rushed to the door, 'Damn, he works fast.'

'Or Susan only appears shy and quiet.'

'You may be right Moony old friend, so you might as well join me while we wait.'

Sirius and Remus just sat down when Hermione and Ron walked up, 'Why are you sitting here?' Ron asked.

'Harry has company, one that he would like to see alone.'

Hermione went to the window, 'He's snogging Susan Bones.'

Ron raced to the door as well, 'She's practically in bed with him.'

'How?' Hermione moved away from the door.

'Harry told me he liked her, but he never really had a chance to speak with her. I happened to mention to Susan I knew her aunt, we got talking.'

'Sirius basically made sure she knew that Harry would appreciate a visit, he was playing match maker,' Remus said, 'You don't seem happy for your friend Ron, why?'

'Oh, it's not that, it's Ginny.'

'She likes Harry, has for a while,' Hermione said.

'Harry said he could never like her in that way, he could never trust her feelings were real.'

'Why would he say that?' Ron asked.

'Because she likes the-boy-who-lived, even before she ever knew him.'

'I know, she's like a fan, she's like Colin. But to be honest, if they did date I know Harry would end up hexed or they would be fighting,' Hermione said.

'They might have made it Hermione,' Ron said.

'No, Harry's quiet, he can sit beside us and not speak, and do that for hours. Ginny would get frustrated and hex Harry. You know if that happened Harry would tell her to…well, he would tell her off, or hex her back. Harry likes his time alone, and he doesn't like to be in the spotlight, your sister is the complete opposite.'

Ron sighed, 'You're right, she would get angry with Harry. Ginny's not shy about showing her feelings or anything, Harry always hides his feeling. Ginny wouldn't care if anyone was around if she wanted to snog him, Harry would never do that.'

'Exactly, and one thing I noticed about Ginny that Harry would never agree with. She seems to like being the one in charge, to tell others what to do. Its how she was raised Ron and it's not a bad thing. But if she tried that on Harry you know what he would do.'

'Completely ignore her then do what he wanted.'

'How do you two know he would do that?' Remus asked.

'Because he's done it with us, both of us have said Harry should do this or that, he didn't agree. He would ignore us for a while then do it his way. He didn't care if he was right or wrong, he just didn't like being told what to do,' Ron said.

'It's because of the Dursley's, and I think it's partly to do with Professor Dumbledore. He was the one that told Harry he had to return to the Dursley's, even after you were back and staying in a protected house. Harry was allowed to go to the Burrow, but only when Dumbledore said he could,' Hermione said, 'He doesn't really like the headmaster very much.'

'Hermione, Harry hates Dumbledore, he blames him for his rotten life, not to mention Snape, then all the dangerous stuff that happened here. We know the reason now but it won't change his mind. Harry said to me once, when we were sitting in the dorm room, he wished the old man would just retire then he might finally get a year at Hogwarts where he wasn't always looking over his shoulder. He whispered that he wished the old man would just go on to his next great adventure, I never understood that. Now though, because of what the unspeakable removed and how the old man knew, and what he planned, Harry wouldn't care if he ever saw Dumbledore again. In fact he would prefer to never see him.'

'Harry told me that Nicolas Flamel went on to his next great adventure, which was how Dumbledore described death.' Hermione said.

'So Harry wouldn't care if Albus Dumbledore died,' Sirius sighed, 'I can't blame him, not after his life, and what we found out.'

'No, we can't. But Ron, it might be a good idea to let your sister know that Harry is now unavailable,' Remus said.

'I don't want to end up hexed, she can find out with everyone else. But I might warn the twins, they can usually stop her when she gets angry.'

'Let's go find them, but I might be able to drop some hints,' Hermione said.

Remus and Sirius watched Ron and Hermione walk away, 'You know that many girls are going to be upset when they find out that Harry is off the market,' Sirius said.

'And not just because he's the-boy-who-lived. Harry turned out to be a good looking boy, but one that stands up for what is right. He went up against the Minister, Umbridge, Dumbledore, and Snape. Almost all the students like him for getting rid of two teachers that should never have been allowed here in the first place. But the biggest was getting rid of Voldemort.'

'Yeah, he's popular because he got rid of Snape, but Umbitch as well. I don't think most of them thought of Voldemort.'

'So have you told him who is the new defence against the dark arts teacher is?'

'We never got around to talking about that. I'm sure he might have guessed since you are here all the time.'

'Maybe, but now they will not have to study in the library during the next full moon, you get to look after them.'

'Oh that is going to be so much fun. Mixing defence with pranking.'

Remus chuckled, 'You are impossible Sirius, and I don't think you will ever change.'

'Nope, I don't plan to, especially when my godson asked me to teach him how to be a Marauder.'

'No prank wars at the house,' Remus said sternly.

'You're no fun Moony.'

'I enjoy pranking as well Padfoot, I just do not want to end up with a destroyed house, one that I would probably have to fix.'

'Fine, I might convert a few rooms so we can use them, but we won't do anything in any of the other rooms.'

'That I can deal with, but you'll be the one fixing it. You know Sirius, we could have gone down to lunch.'

'I wasn't sure how long Susan was going to stay.'

'Harry's fine now, he doesn't need a full time body guard anymore.'

'Probably not, but I'm not ready to leave him alone. We could have lost him Moony, not just to Voldemort, but to Albus, or any of those that were marked. Reading what they said while under the truth potion, that scared me Remus. They would have killed Harry if they got orders to do so, but they would have tortured him the moment they got the chance where they wouldn't have been seen. We know some that are here still believe in what snake face sprouted so even if they won't end up death eaters they still might do something. I won't risk losing him, not again.'

Remus sighed but he understood, they read the interviews of all the marked students. Harry would have been there main target and some had plans to hurt him the next time they found him alone. Sirius might like to play pranks and joke around, but when it came to the people he loved, Sirius could be very dangerous. So he was going to remain until he knew his godson was back to full health, where he could take care of himself. Hearing that Harry was more powerful than any adult makes Remus and Sirius confident that Harry could take care of himself, no matter what is thrown at him.

Neither many realised that their conversation had been overheard by some of the portraits who relayed that information to the headmaster. Albus thought he was doing what was best for their world, now he was disliked by not only his staff but many of the students as well. He actually began to believe he might just be too old to remain at Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry couldn't stop smiling after Susan left, even when Sirius and Remus began to wind him up about having the cute girl in his bed. Nothing could get Harry down, he felt like his life was finally looking up.

Poppy walked out of her office and over to Harry and Sirius, 'Well, it's official Mr. Potter.'

'Um, what's official?'

'You are the student who has spent the most time in this hospital.'

Sirius laughed as Harry shook his head, 'That doesn't surprise me Madam Pomfrey. But I am hoping once I leave that you will never get another visit from me, apart from maybe normal quidditch accidents.'

'That, I can deal with. Now as for leaving, you can. But I would like you to rest for the remainder of the day, then you will have the weekend before beginning your classes again.'

'Thanks. Sirius, get my clothes, I'm being paroled.'

Sirius burst out laughing, 'He is James' son Poppy.'

'And your godson, I may need to stock up on some potions I have not had to use since you left.'

Harry couldn't stop laughing as he dressed, 'My clothes don't fit right, too small and too short.'

'Here,' Sirius began to spell Harry's clothes to make them bigger, 'Maybe getting rid of that not only healed your eyesight but he repaired all the damage done by the Dursley's.'

'Yeah, you might be right Sirius, it also means I will have to go shopping during the holiday.'

'I have that planned already.'

'Thanks, so now I'm out of here you can finally spend time doing, whatever it is you want to do and not stuck sitting by me all the time.'

'I wasn't stuck, I wanted to. But as my last official duty as your body guard, I will walk you back to Gryffindor tower. Since you've told me how you want your room to look, I might do that over the weekend, so it will be ready for when you come home.'

'Home, a place that will be home.'

Harry and Sirius kept talking about their home as they walked through the castle, many students they passed either stared or thanked Harry. Even though Harry had been angry with many of the kids in the school, the ones that called him a liar, he understood. If his parent's had been alive and told him that another student was lying, then he might have done the same.

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug outside the entrance to Gryffindor, 'If you need to talk, about anything, I'll be here a lot Harry.'

'I know Sirius, but I'm good, really. He's gone and I don't have to see the Dursley's ever again. My life couldn't get better.'

'True, you also have a hot girlfriend.'

Harry grinned, 'I do, don't I.'

'Get in pup.'

Harry kept smiling as he stepped through the portrait hole, 'Hey potter's been released from jail.'

Harry laughed, 'You got that right Lee.'

'We heard a rumour about you Harry,' Fred said.

'Yeah, we're not sure if Sirius was pranking the school or if it's true,' George said.

'You never know when Sirius in around. So what is this rumour?'

'That you have a girlfriend,' Fred said.

'Yeah, one that has the biggest boobs of any girl in the school,' George said.

'Who happens to be the niece of the Madam Amelia Bones,' Lee said.

Harry's smile got bigger, 'That's not a rumour, it's true.'

'Harry,' Hermione grinned then hurried over to hug him.

'I'm free Hermione, but I'm also hungry.'

'Then I'll walk with you, Ron is already down there.'

Harry laughed, 'Some things never change,' Harry waved at the Weasley twins and Lee before leaving the tower, 'So does she know?' he whispered.

'Yes, but we're not sure if she believes it or not. She might believe the twins are pranking her.'

'Do you know where she is?'

'Probably having breakfast.'

'I plan to say good morning to Susan, she might realise it's true. I don't want to hurt her Hermione, but I'm not going to hide my feelings for my girlfriend.'

'It's best she knows straight away, hopefully she will look towards another boy.'

'I know Seamus likes her, I think Dean does as well.'

'Then maybe when everyone knows you're off the market the boys that know Ginny was hoping you will finally get her attention, they might ask her out.'

'Let's hope your right.'

Hermione and Harry stepped into the great hall, Hermione went to Gryffindor table, Harry went to the Hufflepuff table.

'Morning Susan.'

Susan jumped up and jumped straight into Harry's arms, snogging him right there in front of everyone.

'I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend that says good morning like that,' Justin said.

'I think everyone would like to be greeted like that,' Hannah said, 'I know I would,' she sighed as she watched her friend kiss Harry Potter.

'Can we spend lunch together Susan?'

'Yes, now you're out of that hospital.'

'Great, but I'm starving, so I'll see you at the doors to the great hall at lunch time,' Harry kissed Susan again then sat beside Hermione.

'That was some display,' Hermione said, 'Not something I would expect from you.'

'Hey, when my girlfriend wants to snog me, I'm not going to say no. She has a wicked tongue.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked making Harry laugh, 'Behave Potter.'

Harry saluted, 'Yes ma'am, now let me eat.'

'I didn't really want to see that mate.'

'You might have to get used to it. Sirius told me his going to invite Susan and her aunt over during the holidays, but he plans to invite you two along with the twins. Susan and Hermione can keep each other company when we're flying. Oh Sirius bought a bunch of Firebolt's so all of us will have one.'

'I'm in,' Ron said instantly.

Harry laughed then began eating. He was deliberately not looking at Ginny, but he had seen her face when he finished being kissed by Susan. He hadn't paid her any attention in the hope Ginny would give up on him. Now she finally realised that Harry was dating another, he was dating Susan bones. Ginny just might turn her attention to one of the other boys.

But Ginny Weasley was not the only girl who was upset that Harry Potter was dating Susan Bones. So many only caught a glimpse of him, either in the hospital or when he stepped into the great hall. They could see how gorgeous his green eyes were, and most girls wanted those eyes aimed at them. It was not going to happen, even now, Harry kept staring over at Susan as he at his breakfast, she was smiling back at him.

One thing a lot of students and the staff noticed, two normally quiet and shy people were not afraid to show their feelings. But most were surprised by Harry Potter, he seemed very confident, some would say he just had a look of someone that knew who he was and what he wanted. They also saw a powerful young man.

'Harry.'

Harry looked up, 'Hey Sirius, I thought you were going to get a life now you were stuck to my bed.'

Sirius chuckled, 'I will, but I was speaking with Remus and Minerva. We want you to come down to one of the dungeon rooms with us, to test your power. We felt it might not be safe to use it around others in case it got away from you.'

'Oh, right, I didn't think about that, but it might. I mean when I blew up Marge the power just seemed to pour off me no matter what I did, I couldn't stop it.'

'Exactly, and you didn't have the full use of your power then. So since you've been told not to go to class until Monday, we figured it was the perfect time.'

'Okay, Hermione, I hope you have notes so I can catch up.'

'I do, we can get together soon and work on a schedule.'

Harry chuckled, 'See, some things never change, first Ron and eating now Hermione and her schedules.'

'He really is cheeky, isn't he Hermione?' Sirius smirked.

'Yes, he is, we might need to get used to this new Harry Potter.'

'I'm still me, but now I feel like the weight that used to weigh me down is gone. I feel fantastic and I can't help being happy.'

'Not to mention you have a hot girlfriend,' Ron gestured towards Susan.

'Yeah, she is and she's mine,' Harry hurried over to the Hufflepuff table, then kissed his girl again. Neither of them cared they were being stared at, nor that some were telling them to get a room. The staff were ready to say something when Harry left with Sirius, Susan sat back down but with a huge goofy grin on her face that made a lot of people either sigh or laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Sirius and Minerva started Harry off with third year spells then kept going until Harry was able to do any spell they showed him. He did them instantly with no trouble at all. They decided right then they would both duel Harry, using only basic spells, nothing harmful.

Harry kept grinning as he kept hitting Sirius and McGonagall, yet they never got one spell near him. When they split up Harry realised he might finally get hit, so he kept moving around dodging spells. Just as Sirius sent a stinging hex at him, Harry was able to deflect it but his hand went up towards the spell McGonagall aimed at him. Harry caught the spell in his hand without it hurting.

'I want to try something Harry, but I promise to stop straight away. Okay, I'm going to use the cutting curse, see if you can catch it, or whatever it was you did. You know it'll be low level so it won't cause too much damage if you can't stop it,' Sirius said.

'I don't know how, but I know I will be able to,' Harry moved back then waited until Sirius sent the spell, he caught it then flicked his hand, sending the spell towards the roof, 'Blimey, I didn't feel a thing,' Harry looked at his hand, 'Not even a mark.'

'I believe we are going to need to go with stronger and more powerful spells to see if you have a limit. Naturally we won't use the unforgivables, but we can use spells that can do some serious damage,' Minerva said, 'But how did you know I sent the stinging hex at you when you were facing Sirius?'

'I don't know, I just felt it, like I knew it was coming.'

'Lily used to get these feelings, we always believed she had a sixth sense. Since you do have your mother's soul, maybe you can now tap into that.'

'Yeah, makes sense. Well, I can do all the spells, now I just have to learn all the theory about them.'

'Yes, you will, I may even get you to demonstrate spells in my class, if you don't mind.'

'I don't mind Professor.'

'Then head back up, just remember that any spell you use will be twice as powerful as others, even adults.'

'I'll be careful, but I might try to learn how to pull it back, if it's possible. Could I use the room of requirement to practice Professor?'

'Yes, that would be a good place to go, the room will become anything you need it to. So go and enjoy the rest of the day.'

'Thanks Professor,' Harry waited until she left, 'I already pulled it back Sirius, I just want to keep it quiet for now. Even though Professor McGonagall doesn't trust the old man anymore, she might not think this is something worth hiding.'

'I get it, she did trust him for a lot of years Harry, So she could just slip into her old habit. But why did you ask permission to use the room?'

'Susan,' Harry grinned, 'We're in different houses, this will give us a comfortable space to spend time together. I can make it like the Gryffindor common room and mix it with Hufflepuff colours.'

'Just don't go adding a bed, Amelia will string you up.'

'We're only fifteen Sirius, besides, I don't think sex should be casual.'

'Like Lily, again, your dad shagged a couple of girls when he was here, so did I. But the majority of girls don't until they get into a serious relationship.'

'I get that, a lot of boys will use the girl for sex, I don't like hearing that. Anyway, let's get out of this dreary dungeon.'

Sirius and Harry headed back up into the main part of the school. Sirius went to see Remus, Harry went to find his girlfriend. Sirius watched as Harry and Susan held hands as they left the castle.

'He seems happy Siri.'

'He is, finally,' Sirius moved closer to Remus, 'He had me and Minerva beat every time and only used half of his power, we're the only ones that know that. He was able to catch the spell in his hand and send them off wherever he wanted.'

'Damn, he really is powerful.'

'He is, but he also has Lily's sixth sense. He was facing me but he caught the spell Minerva sent at him, yet his back was too her and she did it silently.'

'I think we can finally stop worrying about Prongslet.'

'Yeah, we can but I'm going to ask Harry if he wants to get a real nickname.'

'He's the same age you lot were when you began, with his power, I would say he will have it before the year is out.'

'I think you're right. Now though, a bet, what will he become?'

'I can look around and think of what this student might change into. But with Harry and his power, I just don't know.'

'I have a feeling he will end up with wings, but even then I just don't know what type of bird he will become.'

'Get him to begin the meditation.'

'Yeah, I'll speak with him after dinner.'

'Does Amelia know her niece now has a boyfriend and one that seems to attract trouble?'

'I sent off a note with Hedwig right after I walked Harry back to Gryffindor tower. I would say Susan will receive a letter from her aunt in the morning. She used to worry that some boy might use Susan for who her aunt is, auror and head of the DMLE. She knows Harry's had the same problem, due the-boy-who-lived and all the problems recently. She would know Harry would never use anyone because of the way he was treated.'

'Yes, she would. Even before I saw them snogging, I knew those two were more alike, which means they are more suited. I was watching Ginny Weasley, she looked furious at first, then she seemed to realise that Harry will never be hers. She may be hurt now, but it could have been worse if they did date. Harry might have showed more than I thought possible, but they were not suited. Ginny is too much like her mother, but she also hexes before talking things out. I know why, having six older brothers always trying to protect her made her jinx happy. Harry is more the type of person who will rather talk things out before his wand is pulled.'

'Yes, he is, let's hope those boys that I've heard are interested in her finally approach her.'

'I'm sure they will.'

Harry and Susan were sitting down behind Hagrid's hut, away from prying eyes, 'I'm worried what your aunt might say.'

'All she ever worried about was if I was used, because of who she is. You have the same trouble Harry, she knows that, so she would realise you would be more cautious than other boys. But she would also know that you would not use someone else because of the way you have been treated.'

'That's true, I would never use anyone. But with the girls around here, I could see how they looked at me, but it was the-boy-who-lived they saw, not really me. Its why I never paid any attention to Ginny Weasley, she was one of those fangirls Hermione mentions.'

'She looked upset, but I do know there are a lot of boys interested in her. Some are worried about approaching her because of the twins.'

'If they treat her right the twins won't interfere, she would hex them if they tried. She's had six older brothers trying to protect her she won't keep putting up with it. But enough about other people, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?'

'Of course, we are dating.'

'Great, I'll have to get you to show me around. So many things kept happening to me that I never really had a good look. I went to Zonko's and Honeydukes, and the Three Broomsticks, but that's about it.'

'Even though it's a small village, it does have some interesting shops. I think after our first visit is when our career's advice begins.'

'Something else I never heard of.'

'All fifth years will sit with their head of house to discuss what they may wish to do when they leave Hogwarts. They will tell us if we have the right marks to get into the classes we need.'

'Do you know what you want to do?'

'I have two career's picked out, one I was having second thoughts until you rectified it.'

'Um, how?'

'Aunt Amy told me about you-know-who, then Umbridge, Fudge and all the death eaters. Basically, thanks to you the ministry has been cleared of all dark wizards along with a corrupt minister. So I thought I could be an auror like my aunt. But if the ministry was still the same I was going to see about healing. What about you?'

'I was asked to visit the department of mysteries, by an unspeakable. After what she told me and what she did I really want to help our world and being in that department just might be the way to go.'

'It's very rare for an unspeakable to approach someone.'

'She helped me with something that was possibly deadly. I've been sworn to secrecy, I'm sure your aunt can explain more.'

'I'm used to my aunt having to keep secret's, so it's fine. But it doesn't explain why they asked you to work for them.'

'Only a few know this and it needs to be kept quiet, but it's basically up to me who knows. I just don't want any more attention, especially from dark wizards.'

'I'll keep your secrets, especially since I am your girlfriend.'

'Yeah, you are,' Harry grinned hugely then he couldn't resist, he locked lips with Susan until he ended up on his back and she was lying on top of him, just like she did in the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Not long after dinner the following night, Sirius asked Harry to come to Remus' room. When Harry got there Sirius explained about how meditating will reveal your animagus form. He also explained that because of how powerful Harry was Sirius and Remus believed Harry would have no trouble learning how to change.

So Sirius sat in front of Harry then explained how to go about meditating, and how he needed to really let go of everything around you. Sirius spoke with Harry until he saw that his godson was in a deep meditative state.

'He went under quickly,' Remus said but in a whisper so not to disturb Harry.

'Yes, he did,' Sirius stood up then went to the other side of the room so the two men could talk without disturbing Harry. While they talked their eyes remained on Harry, to make sure he was alright.

It was about half an hour later that Remus and Sirius fell back in shock. Harry transformed, but he transformed into a magical animal, which is supposed to be impossible to do.

The golden phoenix looked around then stared at the two men. He hopped over to them then stared into their eyes, first Sirius then Remus. The two men ended up shocked for a second time when phoenix Harry began to sing. A warm and soothing feeling came over Sirius and Remus, just as if a real phoenix song would make them feel.

'Merlin,' Sirius stared into bright green eyes, 'He kept the colour of his eyes.'

'It's definitely part Harry and part Lily. Two souls made it possible for Harry to become one of the most magical animals in existence.'

'And he did it instantly,' Sirius very gently gave phoenix Harry a pat, 'It's time to return to your proper form Harry.'

Harry slowly transformed back, 'Blimey, was I really a phoenix?'

'Yes, you were, but you were golden in colour and had your green eyes,' Remus said.

'It was so simple, I saw the phoenix while I was meditating but I didn't think that's what I would be. I read that you can only change into a normal animal, not a magical one. Then I just knew what to do and I was looking around but seeing from a different perspective. Can we keep this to ourselves?'

'We always planned to keep this a secret Harry. After everything you've been through since you were a baby, this will give you more protection than ever. I would even suggest you don't reveal this to your girlfriend, at least for now.'

'I get that Remus, if anything happened between us she might say something. If we work and if we, well, end up married, then I'll tell her.'

'Good, husband and wives should not have those types of secrets between them. I remember Lily and James saying they did keep some things to themselves, but they weren't important nor would they affect their marriage.'

'You'd have to be open and honest, it would help your marriage work. I still can't believe I'm a phoenix.'

'It shocked us pup, well, that name won't work. We'll have to work on a name that suits your phoenix form,' Sirius said, 'But it's getting late, you should head back to the tower.'

'Yeah, but thanks, I never would have thought of doing this until the holidays,' Harry grinned as he hugged the two men who were beginning to become a parent to him. Something Harry had dreamed off since he was little.

The following Monday, the students saw a woman they didn't recognise sitting at the table.

'She looks familiar but I can't place her,' Hermione said.

'If she looked evil I would say it was Bellatrix Lestrange,' Neville said.

'That's it, Andromeda Tonks. Sirius told me about his cousin who is the sister to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Andromeda was disowned because she married a muggleborn. That's Tonks' mum.'

'So she's not a death eater?' Neville asked.

'No, she never wanted to have anything to do with her sisters or most of the family because they were dark. Tonks told me that her mother was a healer.'

'They wouldn't be replacing Madam Pomfrey, would they?' Ron asked.

'I doubt it, but she's still sitting at the staff table,' Neville said.

'There's only one position available, Potions,' Hermione said.

'Well, healers do need to know how to make potions, so maybe she's taken the job,' Harry asked.

Albus Dumbledore announced that Professor Andromeda Tonks is now the new potions mistress, but she was also a healer. So if anyone, student or staff needed more than some basic healing, she would be on hand, but only if it was needed. Poppy Pomfrey was still in charge of the hospital. The headmaster dismissed all the students so they could enjoy their Sunday and their visit to Hogsmeade.

Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor table, 'I want to talk to you before head out.'

Harry nodded, so he quickly went to speak with Susan so she would know he wouldn't be long. He followed Sirius to Remus' room.

'What's up?'

'Two things, first, what do you think of the name Ignis for your animagus name?'

'Ignis, yeah, sounds unusual, what's it mean?'

'Fire in Latin.'

'I tried to come up with some names, nothing, except for things like flames or fire. But having something in Latin works great. Let me think about it but so far I like it. So what's the second thing you have to tell me?'

'Some big news, Albus had a meeting with the staff last night after curfew. He has decided to retire as headmaster.'

'Blimey,' Harry sat down as he stared at his godfather, 'Did he say why?'

'He said he felt he could not connect with the students anymore. Minerva, Remus and I believe the portraits or ghosts told him what we and others have said. Many believe he just can't understand kids anymore. He is keeping his job as chief warlock, which we all agree with. But we did all say one thing to him. Don't just believe someone has changed without proof.'

'He shouldn't, if you were questioned using the truth potion you would never have gone to Azkaban. So when is he leaving?'

'At first he thought of remaining for the year, but he is going to leave at Christmas time. The governors have approved of Minerva becoming headmistress.'

'She'll do a good job. But now we'll need a new transfiguration teacher. This might disrupt our O.W.L.s though.'

'I was asked to take her classes until the end of the year. Right now she's going to have many meetings with Albus and the governors so she will be ready to take over. So I'll be staying here until the end of the school year. I wanted to apologise, I planned to have Christmas at home, but we'll have to stay here now.'

'It's fine Sirius, I always liked spending Christmas here, even with everything that went on. When will Dumbledore tell the students?'

'Tonight after dinner. He wants to give the students and parent's time to adjust to the change. So if you can, keep this to yourself until then. But Harry, one thing with Albus, he mainly stayed here because he always knew Voldemort would return. Since he is gone along with many of the dangerous death eaters, the students inside Hogwarts will be safe from now on.'

'So you really think he would have left before if he didn't know Voldemort would come back?'

'Yes, he would. He knew holding three jobs was causing problems and he admits he missed things that he should have noticed. With you, he felt he had no choice, but if he didn't believe you had to die he would have done something about Umbridge straight away. Now we can talk again later, get going, you're girl is waiting.'

'Alright, but I think he's done the right thing.' Harry gave his godfather a hug then went to meet his girlfriend and friends.

After a long but enjoyable and safe day in Hogsmeade, everyone slowly made their way back to the castle for dinner.

Harry made sure to sit so he could see the staff table, but it also meant he could see the Hufflepuff table. He hated knowing things others didn't, especially his friends and girlfriend who he knew would keep things to themselves. But he knew this was Albus Dumbledore's news to give. Harry felt it was the right decision, so did Sirius and many others.

At the end of dinner when the headmaster stood and tapped his glass to gain everyone's attention. Harry sat up straighter, he knew what was coming.

'Over the last few weeks I have been doing a lot of thinking, and soul searching. Now the danger of Voldemort and his death eaters is gone, I have decided that three jobs is just too much for someone of my advanced age. I made the decision that it's time to leave Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall will be taking over as headmistress from Christmas. I will miss seeing all your young and excited faces, I will miss the sorting, I will miss the ghosts, I will miss the staff, and I will miss the castle. It time not just for me to move on, but also, for new blood to be brought into this ancient castle. We will try to make sure the transition will not cause any trouble, especially for the students who will be sitting their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Many believed I would die here in the castle, doing what I have been for many years. Times have changed, I have changed but I can't think of a better life than the one I have lived.'

Minerva stood up and began clapping, everyone joined in until she put up her hand to quiet the students.

'To celebrate the life of our great headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, we have planned a feast the night before the students leave for their Christmas. But I have also contacted the Weird Sisters who have agreed to play that night. All students will be welcome to stay for the celebration party after the feast. It will be a night of fun, but also a night where we will farewell one of the greatest headmaster's this school has ever seen,' Minerva began to clap again but now all the students and staff rose to their feet to also applaud.

Albus bowed to everyone, he even gave Harry a smile, 'Now, you've all had a big day, time for bed, off you go.'

Most of the students seemed in shock, some took it in their stride, Harry and his friends all nodded. They knew it was time, just as Albus Dumbledore knew it was time. Hogwarts would begin a new era, starting after Christmas. But many believed Hogwarts will end up being better than ever.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
